Bufanda Roja
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Cierto chico pelirrubio logro cambiar al mundo, ganándose el respeto de toda la aldea… bueno toda la gente; se convirtió en el HEROE… la cual se caracterizaba por nunca darse por vencido, por proteger a sus seres cercanos antes que él, esa perseverancia hablaba muy bien del chico; y su sueño es convertirse en Hokage; ahora tenían otro concepto sobre el joven Uzumaki. [One-Shhot]


**BUFANDA ROJA.**

¡Hola! Que tal, pues aquí ando de nuevo. Disculpen en tardar en actualizar, ya casi un mes.

Este fic se los dejo, lo escribí ya hace tiempo y la tengo en Facebook… pero le hice algunas modificaciones. No sé cuándo actualice :(. Este lunes ya empiezo clases así que tendré menos tiempo para escribir :'(. Pero espero actualizar pronto si es que me lo permite la universidad :p.

Bueno mi imaginación vuela mucho se me vino a la mente sin incluir a Toneri jeje XD si estoy demente lo sé pero no quise involucrarlo quise hacer algo diferente ñwñU, espero que sea de su agrado y la reciban bien. Como ya sabrán el NaruHina es mi pareja favorita y trae un poquito de las demás. Espero les guste y no les aburra mi historia. Hice lo que puede en cuestión a la información, no me maten por favor.

Por cierto, disculpen las faltas de ortografía si es que encuentran por ahí jeje ^_^U.

¡Disfruten!

No me pertenecen los personajes, ni Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **BUFANDA ROJA.**

Un día más en la Aldea de Konoha, habían pasado unos cuantos años… todo había regresado a la normalidad después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Cierto chico pelirrubio logro cambiar al mundo, ganándose el respeto de toda la aldea… bueno toda la gente; se convirtió en el HEROE… la cual se caracterizaba por nunca darse por vencido, por proteger a sus seres cercanos antes que él, esa perseverancia hablaba muy bien del chico; y su sueño es convertirse en Hokage; ahora tenían otro concepto sobre el joven Uzumaki; con la cual, contaba con una popularidad entre la villa de Konoha, sus fans 'todas las chicas" lo perseguían, lo saludaban, le daban regalos, lo invitaban a comer. Esa es la consecuencia de querer ser reconocido más bien por lo que siempre anhelo tener ese respeto ante todos.

Por otra parte claro que… ya había declarado sus sentimientos ante el Uzumaki, vaya en verdad que si era un tonto por no darse cuenta aun.

La heredera del Clan Hyuga se sentía desanimada, por tener tanta competencia ante su amado, si definitivamente entregarle por completo sus sentimientos o dejarlo, ya no sabía cómo actuar ante el pelirrubio, claro seguía siendo la misma chica tímida y que se sonrojaba cuando estaba enfrente de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Suspira- No logro terminar la bufanda… –se lamentaba Hinata observando el poco progreso que tenía, en ese instante tocan la puerta.

-¡Oneesan! ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante Hanabi.

-¿No has terminado la bufanda? –Sujetando la bufanda.

-No he podido terminarla, ya sabes… con todo esto… bueno… yo –reflejaba una mirada triste.

-Que eso no te deprima oneesan, se en el fondo que serás la chica perfecta para ese tonto.

-Ha-Hanabi –Sonrojada.

La pequeña Hyuga era muy observadora nada se le escapaba, tenía que darle ánimo y subir su autoestima de su hermana. Sabía perfectamente sobre los sentimientos hacia el chico hiperactivo al que amaba desde pequeña, siempre observándole desde cerca, siempre estaba a su lado si así se le podría decir.

-Sentándose en la cama al lado de su hermana– ¿Alguna razón, por la cual no has terminado esa bufanda?

-Yo… Yo… Yo no –tartamudeaba, estaba nerviosa ante tal cuestionamiento de Hanabi.

-Piensa- " _lo sabía_ "- ¡Anda! Vamos a dar una vuelta, le pedí permiso a papá.

-Está bien Hanabi.

 **-o-**

-Gracias por la comida-ttebayo, tengo que irme.

-Pero Naruto-san, siempre nos haces lo mismo cuando te invitamos a comer –decía la chica con un puchero.

-Bueno es que… –tocando su nuca.

-Nos da la impresión de que no te importan tus fans – dijo la otra chica cruzando los brazos.

-N-No, no mal interpreten-ttebayo –moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

-Apareciendo enfrente- Vamos Naruto, Hokage-sama nos espera.

-Piensa- " _Mi salvación_ "- Nos vemos chicas -Saltando por los tejados junto a su amigo y pregunta- ¿Para qué nos necesita Kakashi-sensei?

-Que problemático eres viejo, no nos necesita. Te vi y pensé que necesitabas ayuda. Así que me debes una, entendido –desviándose del camino que tomaron ambos chicos para la Torre Hokage.

–Deteniéndose- ¡Espera Shikamaru!

-A lo lejos- ¡Nos vemos, tengo prisa, quede de verme con Chouji!

-Bueno entonces… si es que mi intuición no me falla jaja –quería ver a cierta chica de cabello azulado, tal vez esos sentimientos empezaban a nacer hacia la heredera del Clan Hyuga, tendría que admitir que quería a esa chica a su lado. Se sentía raro esas nuevas sensaciones nunca le había pasado, hasta ahora.

=FLORERIA YAMANAKA=

-Muchas gracias Ino

-Que tengan un excelente día Hinata, Hanabi –sonríe a la Hyuga más pequeña. Hanabi ni siquiera quiso responder.

-I-Igual tu Ino –Saliendo de la florería Yamanaka con su hermana que ni siquiera dio un gracias a la chica peli rubia.

-Que malagradecida es la hermana de Hinata, ni siquiera unos buenos días o unas gracias.

 **-o-**

-Mientras esperaba sentado enfrente de una lápida- Espero venga… no sé por qué vine aquí –Golpeando el césped.

-No deberías ser así con mis amigos Hanabi –dijo Hinata.

-No me pidas eso Oneesan, por favor –Con una mirada suplicante.

-Está bien, como tú digas Hanabi. Pero trata de ser un poco más cortes.

-Sin hacer caso a las palabras de su hermana señala- Oneesan, mira quien está ahí.

-Na-Naruto –nerviosa.

-Eh… Ah, hola –Saludando.

 **-o-**

-¿Ustedes no han escuchado nada de Naruto oniichan?

-No nada –Decían Udon y Moegi.

-Desde que se convirtió en el Héroe de Konoha, no ha tenido tiempo para nosotros.

-No digas eso Konohamaru-sama –decía su mejor amiga- tal vez tenga una explicación Naruto-san

-Así es, eso no significa que no tenga tiempo, quizás tenga cosas que hacer –dijo el niño con lentes.

-Voy a ir a buscarlo jeje –Sale corriendo en busca del rubio.

-¡Konohamaru-sama! –gritaron ambos chicos.

 **-o-**

-Nerviosa- Na-Naruto… ¿Vi-Vienes a ver a Neji-san?

-No –dijo como respuesta.

-¡Eh! –quedaron sorprendidas ante tal respuesta del rubio.

-Digo si jajaja –Con una risa nerviosa.

-Vamos Oneesan –Empujando a la peli azul hacia enfrente.

-Mirando a su hermana menor- Bue-Bueno… yo… –Mirándo a los ojos al rubio- ¿Qui-Quieres a-ayudarnos?

-Sería un honor-ttebayo

-Piensa- " _¡Si! Siempre se empieza con un pequeño paso_ " –Hanabi queda satisfecha con el resultado.

Después de un par de horas terminaron de arreglar. Caminaban con tranquilidad, sin prisa alguna por Konoha, disfrutando del paseo, ya que habían trabajado en la tumba de Neji. Era un silencio incomodo ninguno de los dos sabía que preguntar.

-Bueno… -Echándose a correr- ¡Nos vemos en casa oneesan!

-¡Ha-Hanabi es-espera! –Nerviosa- qu-que le di-diré a mi p-padre…

-Tranquila Hinata no te preocupes por tu hermana, lo solucionaremos-ttebayo

-Pe-Pero Naruto…

-Vamos –Ladea un poco la cabeza en señal de seguir con el paso- te invito un helado y de paso te dejo en tu casa ¿Qué dices?

-Es-Está bien Na-Naruto –agachando la mirada.

 **-o-**

-Donde estará Naruto oniichan –volteando de un lado a otro.

-Es tan importante que lo encuentres hoy necesariamente Konohamaru-sama –dijo Udon.

-Si… -Parándose en seco- Naruto onii-oniichan

-Poniendo atención hacia donde el nieto del tercer Hokage observaba con detenimiento Moegi- Pero si es Naruto-san y la Heredera del Clan Hyuga.

-Moegi… No me digas que Naruto oniichan y ella son no-novios

-¿Novios? –dijo Udon.

-No… no lo son –Con estrellas en sus ojos- pero me encantaría que lo fueran hacen una bonita pareja.

-Grita- ¡NNAAAARUUUUUTOOOO OONIIIICHAANNN!

-¡Eh! –ambos chicos pusieron atención hacia el nieto del tercer Hokage.

-¡ESA ES LA RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ME HAS IDO A VER! –Corriendo hasta quedar enfrente de los dos chicos- ¡CONTESTAME NARUTO ONIICHAN!

-Avergonzada- Gra-Gracias por el he-helado y el paseo Naruto, e-estamos cerca de la mansión, mu-muchas gracias por to-todo –Girando sobre sus propios pasos para seguir su camino.

MANSION HYUGA

-¿Dónde está tu hermana Hanabi? Se supone que salieron juntas –Enojado.

-Nos encontramos a Naruto Uzumaki, porque fuimos a ver mi primo Neji-san al cementerio, y por el camino los deje solos, en verdad fue mi idea quería ayudar a oneesan… -con una mirada de preocupación en como reaccionaria su padre.

-Petrificado- ¿Naruto Uzumaki?

-Así es padre.

 **-o-**

-¡Es-Espera Hinata! –Siguiendo a la heredera de clan Hyuga.

-¡LO ARRUINASTE KONOHAMARU! –dijo Moegi enojada.

-¡Arruinar que! –Siguiendo al pelirrubio- ¡Naruto Oniichan!

-¿No pudiste espera hoy en la tarde, Konohamaru? Te iba a ver hoy, después de que terminara mis asuntos-ttebayo.

-Soy impaciente, quería saber de ti… -Reclamando- ¡tus asuntos! Cuales asuntos, desde que te convertiste en el "Héroe" no tienes tiempo de nada.

-Y que quieres que haga Konohamaru, tengo que ir a misiones y darme mi tiempo… ¡Hinata espera!

-Yo… -Dejando de caminar, sintiéndose culpable. Sus amigos tenían razón.

-Te lo dijimos, te iba a buscar –jalando la bufanda que acostumbraba ponerse.

-Ya ves Konohamaru-sama, tenía motivos Naruto-san –Udon coloca una mano en el hombro del nieto del tercer Hokage.

-Alcanzando a la peli azul sujetando la mano derecha para que lo mirara a los ojos- Hinata –mostrando una sonrisa que acostumbraba dar.

-Sonrojada y nombrando el nombre de su amado por lo bajo- Naruto…

Sin percatarse quedaron exactamente en la entrada de la Mansión Hyuga, Lord Hiashi había llegado en ese momento y observo la escena que estaba presenciando "su primera hija con el Héroe", tal vez aceptaría la relación aunque todavía tenían que conocerse más y el tiempo se encargaría de ello, tal vez Hiashi es el padre más estricto pero tiene sentimientos aunque no los demuestre, veía las cosas que le pasaba a su hija, siempre proponiéndose una meta y cada obstáculo que se proponía y lo lograba; tal vez ese motor era Naruto Uzumaki su inspiración, su camino y su primer amor.

-¡HINATA! –Grita Hiashi.

-Pa-padre –asustada.

-¡ADENTRO LOS DOS! –Piensa- _"será que…"_.

-Si-Si padre –Entrando a la Mansión.

-¡NARUTO-SAN! –Gritaron Moegi.

-¡NARUTO ONIICHAN!

-¿Y-Yo? –señalándose a sí mismo.

-Si, adentro ¡A-HO-RA! –Recalcando esta última palabra.

-Adoptando la postura de un soldado- ¡SI SEÑOR!

 **-o-**

-Ya te lo había mencionado padre, encontramos a Naruto Uzumaki en el cementerio, estaba visitando a Neji-san… y pues yo en el camino cuando veníamos de regreso los deje solos… -quedándose callada.

-Eso es cierto –Mirando al pelirrubio y luego a su hija- ¿Y bien?

-E-Es cierto padre, no castigues a Hanabi por favor –sin mirar al jefe del clan.

-No lo hare… –Ordena- Hanabi, retírate.

-Como digas padre–Disculpándose con los dos chico- lo siento –abre la puerta del despacho para salir.

-No te disculpes –negando con la cabeza.

-Gracias oneesan –cerrando la puerta de tras de la pequeña Hyuga.

-No tienen algo que decirme –con una sonrisa, que al darse cuenta era escalofriante para el rubio.

-Co-Como que cosa… no entiendo… -sin comprender las palabras de su padre.

-¿Naruto? –mirando serio al héroe.

-Asustado- Si-ttebayo

-¿Ningún secreto entre los dos? –volvió a cuestionar.

-Nada –ambos chicos contestaron.

-Está bien, confió en ustedes, si tienen algo que decirme quiero ser el primero, de acuerdo.

-Si –Sonrojados.

-Hiashi sin perder ese pequeño detalle en los dos chicos- pueden retirarse –Ordena.

 **-o-**

-Jugueteando con sus dedos- Di-Disculpa las molestias que te vine ocasionando Naruto.

-Colocando una mano en su nuca- No te disculpes Hinata… Bueno es hora de irme-ttebayo… adiós –Despidiéndose con la mano empezando a caminar para regresar a su casa.

-Adiós… Naruto…

Al día siguiente, Torre Hokage.

-Aquí estamos Kakashi-sensei

-Golpeándole el hijo del Cuarto- ¡CON MAS RESPETO NARUTO, YA NO ES NUESTRO SENSEI ES EL HOKAGE!

-Eso dolió Sakura –Sobándose la cabeza.

-¡ALGUN PROBLEMA CON MI FUERZA BAKA! –Con el puño cerrado.

-¡N-No, ninguna Sakura! Jajajaja –Riendo nerviosamente escondiéndose atrás de su compañero de tez pálida.

-Díganos Kakashi-sama –dijo Sai.

-Bien, harán varias misiones estas semanas así que Yamato se encargara de ustedes y me mantendrá al tanto de todo, ¿entendido? –informo al equipo siete.

-Si –contestaron los tres ninjas.

-Y ¿De cuantas semanas estamos hablando Sen… digo Kakashi-sama? –mirando a la peli rosa con miedo.

-Mph… las que sean necesarias, algún inconveniente con esto Naruto –Mirando a su ex-alumno.

-No ninguno-ttebayo –Piensa- _"¡Kuso! Estaremos fuera quien sabe cuántos semanas"_.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que estaba en misiones fuera de Konoha, el Uzumaki se le pasaba lento el tiempo era insoportable, ya no resistía más estar fuera de Konoha y lejos de la peli azul.

-Shii… ya duerman, que mañana tenemos más misiones –recostado.

-Escuche por ahí que Lord Hiashi hablo contigo Naruto –dijo si compañero pálido.

-Sorprendido- Como te enteraste-ttebayo… yo no…

-Por medio del nieto del Tercer Hokage.

-¿Konohamaru? –frunce el ceño.

-Si, además has estado muy distraído en todas las misiones, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Sonrojándose- No es nada Sai –evitando la mirada de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Por favor Naruto, somos amigos –apoya Sakura.

-No será que tú y Hi… –interrumpido por el rubio.

-No… No nada de eso-ttebayo.

-Estas seguro Naruto –pregunta la Haruno.

-Si seguro Sakura.

-Además, ya no es un secreto, todos sabemos que tú le gustas a Hinata, todo el mundo lo sabe –Dice Sai.

-¡¿QUUEEE?! –Gritando a los cuatro vientos- ¡TODOS-TTEBAYO!

-Como no te distes cuenta ¡Baakaaaaa!, eres tan inocente y despistado a la vez.

Así pasaron los días, Hinata logro terminar la bufanda que tenía planeado regalarle a ese chico que la cautivo desde niña, fue tanto el esmero por terminarla antes de que llegara de sus misiones. Nadie le podía quitar esa felicidad, pero por otra parte… una parte de ella tiene miedo de no ser correspondida, ya que anteriormente había declarado sus sentimientos diciéndole que lo amaba, todo ese tiempo no había recibido respuesta alguna de parte del rubio. Ese chico sí que era demasiado despistado en cuestión a ese tema.

No podía mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa mientras más lo pensaba se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, en verdad quería estar con ella; esos sentimientos empezaron a nacer al pensar en Hinata; sentía la sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago era una sensación extraña y nueva para el chico hiperactivo. La voz de Kurama en su interior le decía " _eso es estar enamorado mocoso_ " solo lo hacía por molestar al rubio, con Sakura era diferente solo era capricho.

-Hinata, ¿Qué tanto hacías que no nos acompañaste con Kurenai-sensei?

-No empieces Kiba, ¿Por qué tanto interés a lo que haga Hinata?

-¿Por qué? ¡No lo ves! sigue siendo nuestra pequeña es como si fuera mi hermana.

-Con una vena en la sien- Estas exagerando, se sabe cuidar.

-No yo no exagero Shino –cruza los brazos mirando feo a su amigo.

-Ríe- Estaba terminando algo muy importante Kiba, contento.

-¿Y que era? –Curioso.

-Piensa Shino- _"ya lo hizo"._

-No puedo decirte Kiba… lo siento.

-Nah... Eso no importa Hinata.

EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE

-Bien, antes de que se vayan, dentro de cuatro días será el Festival de Konoha… Así que tómense estos días de descanso –ordena.

-¡Si, muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei! –Naruto sale corriendo a toda velocidad.

-De Seguro ira a ver a Hinata- dijo Sai.

-No lo creo, tal vez vaya por ramen –Dando la media vuelta- gracias Kakashi-sama

-Con su permiso Kakashi-sama –Siguiendo a su compañera.

-Haciendo un ademán para que sus exalumnos les dejaran solos- ¿Y bien?

-Naruto es despistado senpai -Cruzando los brazos pero algo divertido.

-Mph… me lo esperaba –sonríe por debajo del cubre bocas.

EN ICHIRAKU RAMEN

-Tres tazones de ramen, por favor señor Teuchi –Sentándose.

-¡Bienvenidos! en seguida salen –dijo amablemente.

-¡Buenas tardes! Un tazón de ramen, ¡Me muero de hambre-ttebayo! –Sentándose a un lado de la ojiperla sin darse cuenta.

-Na-Naruto…

-¡Que modales son esos Naruto! –dijo el perruno.

-Ho-Hola –Percatándose del equipo 8- ¿Cómo están chicos? –Piensa- "Tengo que decirle a Hinata… no estoy seguro si quiera ir al festival, de seguro ira con su familia".

-¡Que alegría tenerte por aquí Naruto! ¿Realizabas misiones? –preparando los tazones de ramen.

-Así es señor Teuchi –sonrie.

-Eso es bueno –Preparando el otro tazón para el pelirrubio.

-Hasta que haces algo productivo Naruto –sarcástico.

-¡Eh! qué forma de recibirme Kiba –con un puchero.

-Susurro- Quieres callarte Kiba.

-¿Qué? No lo digo de mala forma jajaja solo bromeaba.

-Pues que gracioso-ttebayo –mirando feo a Kiba.

Después de unos minutos terminaron los cuatro.

-Hinata, podemos hablar.

-Si-Si Naruto –avergonzada.

-Bueno… yo… -Mirando al chico de los insectos.

-Vámonos –Jalando del gorro a su amigo perruno.

-Pero Shino –Pataleando como niño chiquito. A decir verdad es muy sobre protector hacia su compañera.

-No es asunto nuestro.

-Pero Shino… –frunce el ceño.

-Piensa- _"Gracias Shino"_ –Alzando la mirada hacia Hinata- Quería saber… si tú… quisieras… ir al festival conmigo, es dentro de cuatro días…

-Na-Naruto –Su corazón de la heredera del Clan Hyuuga latía rápidamente, sentía que sus piernas se debilitaban, estaba a punto de desmayarse como solía hacerlo pero tuvo que contener esa debilidad. Nunca imagino que se lo pidiera, estaba completamente segura que iría con su familia o tal vez con sus amigos, pero esa propuesta del joven Uzumaki no la podría desaprovechar. Esa era su oportunidad.

-Entenderé si no irías con… –Interrumpido.

-Me encantaría ir contigo… Naruto –Sonrojada.

-Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Genial! paso por ti a las siete-ttebayo.

-Si, está bien –Señalando a sus compañeros que estaban lejos- tengo que irme, adiós –Alcanzando a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Adiós Hinata –Emocionado, empezó a saltar de la alegría, los que se encontraban cerca del chico lo miraban extraño pero a la vez se divertían como actuaba el pelirrubio- ¡Siiiii!

-Acercándose a su amigo- Deberías de calmarte viejo –con una sonrisa.

-Ah… Etto… Eres tu Shikamaru jejeje –con una mano en la nuca y empezando la caminata.

-¿A qué se debe esa felicidad? –pregunto el Nara.

-Lo que pasa es que… invite a Hinata al festival… -Rogando- no le digas a nadie, eres la única persona en que puedo confiar-ttebayo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Es una gran noticia, ya era hora de que dieras el primer paso Naruto.

-Ah… eso, si claro -sonrojado.

-Todo a su tiempo… ¿No lo crees?

-Desviando la mirara- ¿Y tú con quien vas a ir?

-No lo sé –Sin importarle.

-Siendo sincero… antes prefería estar solo y no asistía a los festivales, ahora tengo un motivo para ir.

-Observo a su amigo de reojo y sin perder detalle, vio como la mirada le cambiaba- Si y ese motivo es Hinata…

-Así es –Ruborizado. Naruto había formado una gran amistad con Shikamaru… bueno no solo con el joven Nara, más bien con todos y claro no podía faltar Sasuke (era más que su mejor amigo y lo consideraba como un hermano… su familia) aunque estuviera fuera de Konoha.

-Me alegro –Mirando el cielo del atardecer.

MANSION HYUUGA

-Le dirás a papá ¿Verdad?

-Si, pero será difícil decírselo.

-¿Difícil? Oneesan, mi padre no tendrá ningún inconveniente en que vayas con Naruto Uzumaki, cree que son novios.

-¡QUE! –Desmayándose, eso le había tomado por sorpresa a la heredera del clan.

-¡O-Oneesan! –Sonríe- ¡Oneesan!

 **-o-**

-Tengo que decirte algo… padre.

-Te escucho –Serio.

-Na-Naruto… me invito al fe-festival de la aldea, no poder ir con ustedes… yo… –lo había dicho rápido.

-Está bien Hinata, pero no llegues tarde –Entrando a su despacho y sin que su hija lo viera se le había formado una sonrisa.

-Si-Si –Sorprendida, su padre no era así. Lord Hiashi era muy estricto, y más si no era alguien del Clan Hyuga no le permitía la salida, a excepción de su equipo.

-Te lo dije Oneesan, creo que papá ya se suavizo un poco -atrás de su hermana mayor.

Era otro día cualquiera en la aldea de Konoha el invierno había llegado, los aldeanos empezaron con los preparativos ya que faltaban pocos días para el festival; todos andaban ansiosos para lo que se avecinaba, porque lo más importante era convivir en familia y amigos, así que Konohamaru trataría de estar más tiempo con el pelirrubio si es que se lo permitía.

-¡Naruto Oniichan! –Tocando la puerta- ¡No seas flojo y levántate-kore! ¡NARUTO ONIICHAN!

-Acostado en su cama- ¡Kuso! No puede ser… voy a matar a ese mocoso –Levantándose con unos ánimos de los mil demonios- ¡YA VOY! –Abriendo la puerta.

-Qué cara te cargas Naruto oniichan –Entrando a la casa sin pedir permiso y cerrando la puerta.

-¡TUVE MISIONES POR SI NO LO SABIAS, QUE CARA QUIERES QUE PONGA TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO KONOHAMARU!

-Ya, ya no te esponjes, y a propósito Naruto oniichan… ya que se acerca el festival… con quien iras, vas a ir conmigo ¿verdad?

-Sentándose en una silla para recargar la cabeza- Lamento decepcionarte Konohamaru, iré con otra persona.

-Puedo saber con quién Naruto onnichan.

-¡No, no puedes saber! –Mirando feo al nieto del tercer hokage.

-No seas así, prometo no decir nada jajaja –ocultando sus manos para hacer chonguitos.

-Creyéndole- Está bien –suspira- con Hinata.

-Piensa- _"Si, funciono, Naruto oniichan están inocente que se la creyó jajaja"_ \- me huele como si fuera una cita-kore –Con una mirada picarona.

-¡QUE NO ES UNA CITA! –Rojo como un jitomate- ¡LARGO, QUIERO DORMIR Y NO VENGAS A MOLETARME-TTEBAYO!

-Ya, ya, ya entendí –Saliendo de la casa.

-¡LAARRGOOOO! –Azotando la puerta.

 **-o-**

-¡Moegi, Udon! Qué bueno que los encuentro, tengo algo que contarles-kore –Agitado.

-Que te traes entre manos Konohamaru-sama.

-Moegi no sabes de lo que me entere por parte de Naruto oniichan… ira… al… festival con… Hinata Hyuga.

-¡Kya! Que romántico –los ojos en forma de corazón.

-Naruto-san y Hinata Hyuga –dijo el niño con lentes.

A los tres niños los habían escuchado, así que empezaron a rumorar en esos días poco a poco toda la aldea lo sabía hasta los más cercanos de los chicos ya era una novedad… hasta no ver no creer. Pasaron los días hasta que…

-Ya se enteraron Ino, Sakura –dijo Ten Ten emocionada.

-De que cosa –sin comprender rubia.

-Ya habla –dijo la peli rosa.

-Parece que Hinata y Naruto tendrán una cita el día del festival.

-¡UNA CITA! –Sorprendidas.

-Si, y tenemos que ayudar a Hina, para que se vea hermosa para Naruto.

-Ya se había tardado –dijo la Yamanaka- pero cuenta conmigo.

-Es un baka Naruto, pero hare esa excepción ayudaremos a Hinata –encogiendo los hombros.

-Entonces vamos a su casa –dijo feliz Ten Ten.

-Manos a la obra chicas –dijo Ino muy animada.

 **-o-**

-¡COMO QUE TENDRAN UNA CITA! –alterado.

-Tranquilízate Kiba –tratando de calmar a su amigo perruno.

-Así es –dijo Chouji mientras comía frituras.

-Entonces es verdad ese rumor –dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

-Ayudaremos a Naruto, ¿Verdad?

-¿Ayudar a Naruto? –El Nara escucho a sus amigos sin entender.

-Tendrá una cita Naruto –dijo Rock Lee con llamas en los ojos.

-Piensa- " _Kuso, como se enteraron… que problemático se suponía que era secreto me va a matar"_

MANSION HYUGA

-Hinata-sama la buscan sus amigas, la están esperando en su habitación.

-Gracias Ko –Subiendo a si habitación.

 **-o-**

-¡KONOHAMARU, TE DIJE QUE NO ME MOLES…! –Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió- Qu-Que hacen aquí –Mirando a Shikamaru.

-Yo no dije nada, me trajeron a la fuerza hasta aquí –encogiendo los hombros.

-¿A qué hora piensas pasar por Hinata? –pregunta Sai.

-Y-Yo –sin articular palabra alguna.

-Anda, hay que prepararte amigo –dijo Rock Lee.

 **-o-**

-Pero que hacen aquí… no enti…

-Y todavía preguntas Hinata, es obvio –dijo Ino con una mirada picara hacia la Hyuga.

-No preguntes más Hina –dijo la kunoichi especialistas en armas ninjas.

Después de unas cuantas horas, habían quedado los dos con ayuda de sus amigos.

-Bueno Hina, nuestro trabajo aquí termino –dijo la castaña.

-Esta perfecta –dijo Ino con un guiño.

-Tienes razón Ino –sonríe- Hinata…

-Sí, Sakura…

-Terminaste la bufanda ¿verdad?

-Etto… si, ¿por qué?

-Hoy es la oportunidad –Colocando sus manos en los hombros de su amiga y en un susurro- Dásela.

-Tenemos que irnos. Suerte.

-Gra-Gracias Ino.

Las tres chicas salieron, dejando a una Hinata pensativa, ¿Sería capaz de darle la bufanda? ¿Sería capaz de ser correspondida? Por otra parte…

-Trata muy bien a Hinata, te dejamos.

-¡CALLATE SAI! –sonrojado a no más poder.

-Diviértete Naruto –dijo Rock Lee con el pulgar arriba.

-En un murmullo dijo el Nara- Sera un completo desastre.

-Shikamaru… espera.

-Sabía que esto llegaría –Voltea a ver al pelirrubio.

-Confió en ti Shikamaru, yo sé que tú no dirías nada-ttebayo.

-Lo se Naruto, no sé cómo se enteraron.

-Pues los únicos que sabían eras tú y Konoha…

-Entonces ahí está tu respuesta, el nieto del tercer hokage.

-Ese mocoso me las pagara-ttebayo –grita- ¡KONOHAMARU ESTÁS MUERTO-TTEBAYO!

Konohamaru sintió un escalofrió, presentía que le iría bien con el héroe de Konoha.

CASA NARA.

-¡Luego regreso!

-Están esperándote Shikamaru –dijo Yoshino señalando la chica que se encontraba a su espalda.

-No pensabas invitarme al festival ¿verdad?... no cambias Nara –Negando con la cabeza y mirándole feo.

-Riendo- Que problemático es esto Temari… No se me paso por la cabeza.

-Me lo imaginaba –Sonriendo para Nara- ¿Nos vamos?

-Como quieras –Encogiendo los hombros.

MANSION HYUGA.

-Hinata-sama, el joven Uzumaki la está esperando.

-Gracias Ko.

-¿Lista oneesan?

-Eso… creo –Saliendo de su habitación.

-Todo saldrá bien oneesan.

 **-o-**

-Saludando al pelirrubio fríamente- Buenas noches Naruto.

-Bu-Buenas no-noches se-señor Hia-Hiashi –con un reverencia.

-Te advierto de una vez Naruto… si me llego a entera que Hinata sufre por tu culpa… considérate muerto.

-Co-Como diga se-señor –con cara azul.

-Ya me voy padre… -Avergonzada.

-Impresionado, al ver a su hija tan arreglada- Si –Piensa- _"Mph… todo por amor"_

-Con su mano en la nuca e impresionado- Hinata… ¿lista?

-S-Si –Ruborizada.

EN LA ALDEA

-¿Sera cierto el rumor? –dijo la castaña.

-Tal vez, porque no veo a Naruto-san por ningún lado –dijo la azabache, buscando a su alrededor.

-Señala la rubia- ¡Miren, ahí está!

-Entonces si era verdad –dijo la peli azul, cruzando los brazos.

-Y viene con esa chica rara… -dijo la castaña mirando feo a la heredera de Clan Hyuga.

-Mph… tengo un plan –dijo la peli azul.

-Te escuchamos –dijeron todas.

 **-o-**

-Ah… Etto… Te ves hermosa-ttebayo –Rascándose una mejilla.

-Gra-Gracias Na-Naruto –Jugando con sus dedos índices.

-Que quieres hacer primero, lo que escojas está bien-ttebayo.

-Etto… -mirando por todos lados.

 **-o-**

-¡Frente de marquesina! ¡Aquí estamos!

-No estoy ciega Ino-cerda.

-¿Crees que venga? –pregunta Ino.

-No lo sé… hace tiempo que no sabemos de el –Cruzando sus brazos- aunque no creo que venga…

-Tienes razón pero ¿Cómo aguantas todo esto Sakura?

-Se llama paciencia Ino-cerda, PA-CI-EN-CI-A.

-Ya entendí Frente de marquesina.

-Están hablando de Sas…

-Así es Sai –sonríe Ino.

Hinata se sentía muy feliz, disfrutando la caminata al lado de Naruto y tenía que decidir, esas palabras de Sakura le resonaban en su cabeza " _dásela_ , _dásela"_ una y otra vez, pero algo la inquietaba no podía quitarse ese presentimiento. El hijo del Cuarto no perdió ese detalle en la oji perla.

-¿Ocurre algo Hinata?

-Etto… quería darte algo... –Mostrando un pequeño paquete.

-Para… mi-ttebayo…

 **-o-**

-Están listas –dijo la peli azul.

-¡Listas!

 **-o-**

-S-Si –nerviosa.

-Tomando el paquete- Muchas gracias Hina… -Interrumpido.

-¡NARUTO-SAN! –Dijeron al uní solo. Haciendo a un lado a la Heredera del Clan Hyuga.

-Quitándole el regalo que Hinata le dio- ¿Para quién es el regalo Naruto-san? –dijo la azabache.

-Es… -Interrumpido.

-Es para mí ¿verdad? –dijo la peli azul, con los ojos brillándole.

-En verdad es… -Interrumpido de nuevo.

-¡Kya! No te hubieras molestado Naruto-san.

-¡Oye tú! –dijo la rubia.

-E-Eh…

-Si tú –Señalando a la heredera, entregándole una cámara fotográfica- podrías tomarnos una foto con Naruto-san –Con una sonrisa victoriosa que solamente vio Hinata.

-Si… está bien.

-Negando con la cabeza- Hinata…

-Sin mirarlo a los ojos- No te preocupes Naruto… sama, todo está bien… -Colocando la cámara a la altura de sus ojos, para que no distinguiera las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Dijo la rubia colocándose al lado derecho del Uzumaki- Sonríe Naruto-san, vamos chicas.

Todas sin excepción alguna posaron, Naruto ni se molestó en sonreír sabía perfectamente que la actitud de sus fans no era el adecuado, y en el fondo sabía que había destrozado a Hinata.

-Serio- Hinata… -Intentando acercarse.

-Porque vienes con esta chica no vale la pena –dijo la castaña.

-¿Es tan importante para ti Naruto-san? –dijo la peli azul, con esas palabras hirieron a la ojiperla para luego echarse a correr.

-¡HINATA! –Perdiéndola de vista.

-Jalando al hijo del cuarto hokage- Vamos a divertirnos… que dices Naruto-san.

-¡KUSO! –dijo en un susurro.

-Vamos Naruto-san –dijo la peli azul.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-san? –pregunta la azabache.

-¡VENIA CON HINATA, POR QUE HACEN ESTO!

-Que malos gustos tienes Naruto-san, hay mejores chicas que ella –dijo la rubia.

-Tiene razón Naruto-san –apoyando a su amiga.

 **-o-**

-Ino… espera.

-Sakura ¿Por qué?

-Señalando- pero si es Hinata y está llorando.

-Ese Naruto –dijo enojada Ino.

-Que habrá pasado –se preguntaba Sai.

-No se supone que estaba con Naruto –dijo la ninja de la aldea de la arena.

-Baka –Decepcionado de su amigo pelirrubio.

-¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? –acercándose a la Hyuga.

-Levanta la mirada para ver quien la había llamado- Temari…

-Tranquila… no venimos a… -Interrumpida.

-¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! –Por impulso de ella misma se levanta y empezó a caminar para regresar a su casa.

-Esa… era mi pequeña… Hinata… estaba llorando… juro que matare al baka de Naruto.

 **-o-**

-Serio- Me regresan la bufanda... –Sintiendo una gran punzada en el pecho, no pudo hacer nada ante aquella situación.

-Pero si es mía Naruto-san –dijo la peli azul.

-¡DEVUELVELA AHORA-TTEBAYO!

-Esa no es la forma de háblame así Naruto-san –dijo a regañadientes.

-¡ENTONCES QUÉDATE CON LA BUFANDA!

-Pe-Pero…

-¡ME ARRUINARON EL DIA! ¡MALDICION! –Enojado- ¡Estoy decepcionado de ustedes-ttebayo!

-Naruto-san –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Maldición… Hinata… –retrocediendo sobre sus pasos para buscarla.

-Vieron lo mismo que yo-kore.

-Así es Konohamaru-sama –dijo Udon.

-Sugiero que no nos metamos en esto, no vaya que los metamos en problemas otra vez.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Moegi.

-Está bien, eso haremos… -Piensa- _"Naruto oniichan"_.

Hinata había llegado a su casa, quien fue recibida por Ko, al verla así se preocupó por que no venía acompañada del joven Uzumaki ni de su familia, supuso que había ocurrido algo entre el chico y ella.

-Hinata-sama…

-Llorando- Ko… -Abrazando fuertemente al quien desde pequeña la cuidaba y lo consideraba como su segundo padre porque él la comprendía.

-Entrando- Ya vez Ko, no tardamos… -Confundida- Oneesan… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Que está ocurriendo, Hinata explícate ahora mismos.

-Lord Hiashi –dijo Ko- no creo que sea el momento adecuado para hablar… debemos dejarla sola…

-Está bien… -Piensa- _"Naruto Uzumaki te lo advertí"_ –Saliendo de la mansión, así que ordeno que llamaran a algunos ninjas del clan Hyuga para que vigilaran la entrada y no permitiesen el paso al joven Uzumaki.

EN LA ALDEA.

-Agitado- ¡Chicos! Que… bueno que los… encuentro…

-¡Baka! –Golpeando al pelirrubio.

-Sorprendido por el golpe que su compañera le propino-Sakura, que… fue eso-ttebayo.

-¡COMO FUISTE CAPAZ!

-Es-Espera Sakura, tengo una explicación –moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

-Si como no Naruto –dijo Kiba enojado.

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLA, BAKAA! –Lanzando otro golpe para el pelirrubio, pero en ese justo momento la detuvo alguien.

-Sas-Sas-Sasuke –Naruto sonríe por volver a ver a su amigo después de mucho tiempo.

-Sasuke…

-Pero si es… Sasuke –dijo Ino asombrada.

-Bienvenido Sasuke –dijo Rock Lee.

-¿Cómo que bienvenido? ¡Quiero una explicación!

-Es una larga historia Kiba –dijo el estratega Nara.

-Así es –cruza los brazos Temari.

-¡Ahora hablan por que hablan! –dijo histérico el Inuzuka.

-No es momento para hablar sobre mi llegada -dijo serio- Naruto dice la verdad –Mirando a su mejor amigo- Dobe.

-Teme –con un puchero.

-Pero Sasuke…

-Pero nada Sakura… solo es asunto de Naruto y Hinata y de nadie más. Eso no les incumbe.

-Pues gracias por la ayuda Sasuke, Shikamaru… dime…

-Regreso a su casa.

-Su casa… ¡Eso es-ttebayo!

-Naruto –llama la atención del rubio.

-¡Eh!

-Olvídalo… ya vete.

-Desea me suerte… teme.

-No la necesitas dobe.

MANSION HYUGA

-Oneesan… Naruto está aquí.

-Naruto –dijo en susurro.

 **-o-**

-Quiero ver a Hinata –Gritando- ¡HINATAAA!

-No puedes pasar Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenemos orden de que no pases.

-Entonces mande a llamarla.

-Hinata-sama esta indispuesta, no trates de armar un alboroto.

-¡Kuso! Entonces al señor Hiashi.

-Con más respeto Uzumaki para ti es Lord, no por que seas el héroe de la aldea te da el derecho de llamarlo señor.

-Lo que sea-ttebayo.

 **-o-**

-Lord Hiashi, Naruto Uzumaki está aquí.

-Déjenlo pasar –ordena.

-Como usted diga Lord Hiashi.

DESPACHO.

-Que se te ofrece a estas horas de la noche Naruto.

-Quiera hablar con su hija-ttebayo.

-Mph… eso será imposible Naruto.

-Por favor, señor -suplica.

-Mirando feo al rubio- Aunque me supliques, no cambiare de opinión… No entiendo cuáles son tus intensiones con mi hija primero está feliz y luego la encuentro llorando… lo primero que te dije lo primer qué haces… –Interrumpido por el pelirrubio-

-¡Yo no fui quien la hizo llorar! –Agachando la mirada- fueron unas admiradoras mías… yo no puede hacer nada y… ¡TENGO BUENAS INTENCIONES HACIA SU HIJA, SEÑOR! ¡Y POR NADA DEL MUNDO LASTIMARÍA A HINATA!

-¡Demuéstramelo! –desafiante.

-Lo hare señor… solo deje que la vea.

-Por hoy no la veras… tienes una semana para convencerla de que la quieres… en caso de que no lo logres… te prohíbo que te acerques a Hinata.

-No sería capaz de hacerlo-ttebayo –sudando frio.

-Me conoces muy poco muchacho, que no te ha contado –el rubio se había quedado mudo- Siempre la rechace porque es débil, no iba a aceptar a alguien tan débil como ella en el clan Hyuga y sigue siendo débil, nadie aceptaría a Hinata como su líder si sigue siendo muy gentil y amable pero no tiene carácter como su hermana Hanabi… –Interrumpido por el rubio.

-¡ELLA NO ES DEBIL! ¡HINATA HA DEMOSTRADO SER FUERTE-TTEBAYO! –narra- Durante los exámenes chunin… demostró gran valentía, no se dio nunca por vencida, tenía el apoyo de Shino, Kiba, de Kurenai-sensei… de todos y hasta mi apoyo… con el pasar del tiempo ha demostrado ser una gran kunoichi-ttebayo… Todo este tiempo… no me había dado cuenta de aquellos sentimiento, yo… quiero a su hija –Sonrojado- es irónico y absurdo estar hablando de esto con usted.

-Sonriendo- Me doy cuenta muchacho.

-No me lo vaya a tomar a mal señor, pero usted da miedo –colocando una mano en la nuca.

-Mph… -con sarcasmo- ¡No me digas! si no es para tanto Naruto –admite el líder del clan- admito que soy una persona exigente pero es por el bienestar de mis hijas.

-Comprendo señor…

Y así Naruto tenía una tarea que cumplir ya que la condición del padre de Hinata era que la convenciera en una semana. Sasuke y Konohamaru les habían explicado lo que sucedió, tratando de que Naruto quedara bien ante sus amigos. Hasta que no se reconciliara con Hinata no le hablarían, sería la peor semana que haya tenido en su vida sin amigos y sin Hinata… estaba solo. Siempre trataba de interceptarla pero iba acompañada de sus compañeros de equipo y no le permitían hablar con ella solo para fastidiarlo hasta el mismo Hiashi Hyuga se unió; solo que las chicas apoyaron al pelirrubio… pasaban más tiempo con la heredera solo para convencerla de que Naruto la quería. Así pasaron los días hasta que algo inesperado pasó.

-¡Naruto oniichan! Despierta por favor-kore.

-Déjame dormir Konohamaru... –Abriendo los ojos de golpe- ¿Qué haces aquí-ttebayo? ¿Cómo entraste?

-Eso no importa como entre. Me pidieron que te buscara Naruto oniichan –Sonriendo.

-Tallando sus ojos con las manos- ¿quién me busca-ttebayo?... no me estarás tomando el pelo ¿verdad?

-Claro que no Naruto oniichan… Además no te puedo decir… Ve directamente a… ¿a dónde me dijeron? –rascándose la mejilla derecha.

-Cayéndose de la cama- ¡PON MAS ATENCION A LO QUE TE DICEN KONOHAMARU!

-Perdón Naruto oniichan jajaja… así, ve al lugar de entrenamiento donde Kakashi-sama los acepto como equipo-kore.

-Vaya a ese lugar –Extrañado.

 _ **=FLASH BACK=**_

 _ **-Ni como ayudarte Naruto –dijo Iruka.**_

 _ **-Eres la única persona que me habla… hasta que no solucione esto-ttebayo.**_

 _ **-Pues arréglalo pronto… te queda un día**_

 _ **-Ya se Iruka-sensei no me lo recuerdes-ttebayo**_

 _ **-Que paso con el Naruto que conocía, el que no se daba por vencido ¿Eh? –pegándole en la cabeza con los palillos.**_

 _ **-Sigue aquí adentro –Golpeando su cabeza –Iruka ríe.**_

 _ **=FIN FLASH BACK=**_

MANSION HYUGA

-En donde veras a Naruto, Oneesan… sí que se lucieron en ayudarles.

-No lo sé Hanabi… Shino se encargara de llevarme –Recostada en su cama con su brazo tapando sus ojos.

 _ **=FLASH BACK=**_

 _ **-Escucha tu corazón, porque en el fondo no lo vas a dejar de querer –dijo la peli rosa.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? Apoco me dirás que ya no estas enamorada de Naruto –dijo Ino.**_

 _ **-No es eso… -Agachando la cabeza.**_

 _ **-Vamos Hina ¡Acéptalo! Que no te desanimen por lo que digan de ti, eres única, y además eres miembro del clan Hyuga uno de los clanes más fuertes de Konoha –sonríe Sakura. Eres mejor que otra chica.**_

 _ **-Es cierto –dijo Ino.**_

 _ **-Yo…**_

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Piensa la oji perla- _"Naruto"._

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _ **-No me gusta verla así Hinata-sama, y no quisiera verla sufrir, trate de hablar con el joven Uzumaki, no deje su tan anhelado sueño –Abriendo la puerta de la habitación- dígale lo que siente por el joven… póngase en el lugar de él, el joven Uzumaki no la lastimaría así con esa palabras… no lo juzgue si tanto lo quiere…**_

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

LUGAR DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

-Como los viejos tiempos –Mirando el cielo.

-Ni te ilusiones Sakura –Serio- seguiré viajado para pagar todos mis errores.

-Pero Sasuke… yo pensé... Entonces déjame acompañarte, yo iré adonde tu vayas.

-Está segura de lo que dices, ¿estarías dispuesta a abandonar todo e irte conmigo?

-Si Sasuke.

-Mph…

-Hola, son ustedes –dijo el rubio agitado.

-Toma –entregándole la bufanda.

-Pero si es… -Mirando a sus dos amigos.

-La bufanda que Hinata te hizo –dijo la Haruno.

-¿Como la consiguieron?

-Señalando a Sasuke- Ya sabes –Sonriendo.

-Sasuke te debo una-ttebayo.

-Mph… Ahora dirígete a la torre Hokage –mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

-Y espera ahí –continuo Sakura.

-Gracias… -Despidiéndose- ¡Nos vemos!

-Sakura –Abraza a la pelirosa.

-Sa-Sasuke -sonrojada.

-Estaré viniendo… Cuídate, Sakura –Desapareciendo.

-Adiós… Sasuke.

TORRE HOKAGE

-Dirígete a la terraza.

-¿Terraza?... pero Shino.

-Solo dirígete ahí –sentencio el Aburame.

 **-o-**

-Mirando el monte donde se encontraba el rostro del cuarto Hokage- Padre…

-¿Na-Naruto? –dijo la Hyuga algo nerviosa.

-Hinata –Piensa- _"Con que era esto, gracias… amigos"_.

-Naruto… yo –Con un nudo en la garganta- yo…

-Abrazando a su peliazul- Porque me abandonaste en el festival… no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor… Nunca creas las palabras de otras personas-ttebayo, eres una gran kunoichi.

-Lo siento -Correspondiendo el abrazo- yo… -Piensa- _"Gracias por esas palabras… Naruto"_.

-No digas más –Deshaciendo el abrazo- Mira –Mostrándole la bufanda.

-Pero si es la bufanda –Tímida- ¿Cómo la conseguiste Naruto?

-Sasuke y Sakura.

-Jugueteando con los dedos índices- ya veo –Sonrojada.

-Colocando la bufanda en el cuello- Hinata –Llamando la atención de la ojiperla- Ahora, podemos terminar lo que dejamos pendiente aquella noche… Hina.

-Roja como jitomate- Etto… yo… Es que…

-Sigues siendo la misma de siempre-ttebayo –Sonrie, viendo que no recibía respuesta alguna de la Hyuga- Esta bufanda será muy importante para mi-ttebayo…

-Naruto… yo…

 _ **=FLASH BACK=**_

 _ **-Sabes… me gustan las chicas como tú –Hinata se había sonrojado y sin decir ninguna palabra, le sorprendieron aquellas palabras- nos vemos…**_

 **-o-**

 _ **-¡VETE DE AQUÍ HINATA, NO PODRAS TU SOLA CONTRA PAIN! –Atrapado entre las cuchillas de interrupción de chakra.**_

 _ **-No me rendiré, porque este es mi camino ninja...**_

 _ **-Hinata…**_

 _ **-Siempre te he admirado por que nunca te rindes Naruto… porque yo… te amo**_

 **-o-**

 _ **-¡Mi vida no solo me pertenece a mí! –Sujetándola de la mano- Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado…**_

 _ **=FIN FLASHS BACKS=**_

-Hinata… –mirando a la ojiperla- Sé que esperaste mucho para mi respuesta y admito que fui un ciego en no reconocerlo-ttebayo… Al principio estaba confundido, pero me he dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos… tu eres la única persona importante para mí, y quiero pasar el resto mi vida junto a ti, Hinata…

-Na-Naruto –Se sentía feliz, al fin su amado lo había dicho, quería estar a su lado y lo más importante… la quería.

-Te quiero Hinata –besando a su ojiperla. Hinata no espera tal acción de pelirrubio la había tomado desprevenida- una cosa más…

-Avergonzada no podía mirar a su amado a los ojos- ¿Cuál?

-Ya que esto es oficial… Tendremos que decirle a tu padre, ¿recuerdas?

-A mi padre…

 _ **=FLASH BACK=**_

 _ **-¿Naruto? –mirando serio al héroe.**_

 _ **-Asustado- Si-ttebayo**_

 _ **-¿Ningún secreto entre los dos? –volvió a cuestionar.**_

 _ **-Nada –ambos chicos contestaron.**_

 _ **-Está bien, confió en ustedes, si tienen algo que decirme quiero ser el primero, de acuerdo.**_

 _ **-Si –Sonrojados.**_

 _ **=FIN FLASH BACK=**_

-Tapándose la cara con sus manos- ¡Na-Naruto!

-Jajaja tranquila Hina –Cargándola.

-¿Qu-Que ha-haces Na-Naruto? –asustada.

-Mucho antes mejor-ttebayo, que dices –Sonrie.

-Etto…

Naruto saltaba por los tejados, no le importa que le señalaran porque llevaba en brazos a Hinata estaba feliz… por fin con la chica que ama. Al llegar a la Mansión Hyuga, Ko les anuncio con el líder del clan, darían a conocer el noviazgo como prometieron el padre de Hinata debía de ser el primero, antes que todos los demás. Hinata se sentía nerviosa con ganas de salir corriendo, para presentar a Naruto como… su novio, y como se esperaba Lord Hiashi acepto el noviazgo con tal de que cuidara bien a su primera hija siempre y cuando no la hiciera sufrir.

-No fallare a mi palabra señor –tomando de la mano a Hinata.

-Eso espero –sonríe.

Semanas después.

-¡Hinata! Disculpa la demora-ttebayo –Sentándose a lado.

-No te preocupes Naruto –Sonriendo.

–Dándole la flor que tenía en la mano derecha- Toma es para ti.

-Tomando la flor- Gracias Naruto, no te hubieras molestado

-Ahora si… solos, sin que nos molesten.

-¡NARUTO OONIIIIIIIICHAAAAAANNNN! –Gritando.

-¡NO OTRA VEZ! –Corriendo para esconderse.

-Hinata-sama, donde esta Naruto oniichan

-Ni idea Konohamaru -Encogiendo los hombros y la vez señalando donde estaba escondido el pelirrubio

-¡Naruto Oniichan! ¡Sé que está aquí-kore!

-¡NO LO ESTOY! –Gritando.

-¡Te encontré! –Apareciendo enfrente del pelirrubio.

-¡NO PUEDO ESTAR UN DIA CON HINATA SIN QUE TU NOS MOLESTES-TTEBAYO!

-De que hablas O-NII-CHAN –Mostrando una sonrisa malévola- Juguemos.

-¡NOOO OOTRAAAAAA VEEEZ-TTEEEEEEEBBBAAAAAYYOOOOOOO!

-Pobre de mí Naruto –Riendo.

* * *

 **FIN.**

Bueno como lo mencione arriba, espero les haya gustado este NaruHina… ¿Díganme que les pareció? Si les gusto o no háganmelo saber, en verdad estoy abierta a sus comentarios :D y en base a ese veré que mejoro para la siguiente ocasión ¡de acuerdo!. Espero que le den mucho amor a este one-shot… Estaré muy agradecida si dejan reviews eso me pondría muy feliz y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Tratare de mejorar ok.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


End file.
